Naraku
by naraku dragneel
Summary: After the war with Zeref Natsu and Lucy become a couple however Juvia is heartbroken after Gray sacrifices himself to save her, however a new person comes to the guild. His name is Naraku Dragneel, the son of Natsu and Lucy. Why is he here, and why is Juvia suddenly interested in him. JuviaxOC Nalu, and mention of other pairings. Rated M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Naraku

Chapter 1: Who is He?

 _It had been 3 years since the battle with Alvarez and Zeref, everyone was happy, Well everyone except Juvia. See during the war Juvia was attacked by Zeref, and Gray jumped in to save her, but at the cost of his own life. Thus our beautiful blue haired water mage was left heartbroken._

"Well brats, today is time for celebration, so no pouty faces." Master Makarov stated with a grin.

Natsu and Lucy were sitting with Erza and Juvia. Lucy sat on Natsu's lap, while Juvia and Erza sat across from them.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Juvia." Lucy said. Natsu couldn't stand to see the one girl he treated like a sister cry, so he pulled Juvia to him and hugged her.

Juvia just cried into Natsu's chest, while everyone in the guild saw with comforting and sad smiles.

"Shhh, please don't cry Juvia, please." Natsu said in a gentle voice.

When he first met Juvia, he thought she was evil, and couldn't change, but after seeing her character develop over the years he looked at her like his sister.

"Natsu." a gruff voice said. Natsu looked over to see the master walking towards him. "May I speak to you in my office."

"Sure gramps, but can Lucy come too." Natsu asked.

Makarov led them to his office, and sat them down on the couch.

"The reason I called you in here, was to officially promote you to Master of Fairy Tail."

Natsu just looked at him in shock. "Master, why?"

"Because of how lovingly you treat everyone in the guild." Master said with a smile. "Also, there is someone I would like you all to meet. Oh Naraku, pease come here."

Just then a handsome man with black hair who looked exactly like Natsu walk in front of them.

"Hi, my name is Naraku, it's nice to meet you." he said.

Before Natsu could say anything, the officer door opened revealing a very sad Juvia.

"Master..." she said, but was left speechless when her eyes met Naraku's.

Juvia just blushed at the look he was giving, but for some reason it made her feel safe.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy." she said.

"Yes, my child." Master asked the water mage.

"I'm going home. I was just letting you know." the blue haired girl stated

"It's pretty late do you want me to walk you home?" Lucy asked.

"I'll do it." Naraku said. "I'll walk her home."

Naraku then walked over to Juvia, and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Naraku."

Juvia held her hand out to him and said, "I...I'm Juvia."

Naraku took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush.

'Wow he's really good looking, and he's even better looking than Gray.' Juvia thought to herself.

'Wow, she's really cute, and it's nice to know she is still alive. I have to protect her, mom, dad, and all of Fairy Tail from the hell, that I have witnessed.

 _Well, there we go, a fanfic with my OC Naraku, i tried to make it as suave and romantic as possible, and sorry for all the Gruvia fans but I just wanted to write this story shipping my O.C. with Juvia, and hopefully she will feel better later on in the story. What will happen next chapter, well if you want to find out stick around for the next chapter. Also check out my other story, Salamander, until next time see you all later._


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku

Chapter 2: Thank You

 _"Wow, she's really cute, and its nice to know she is still alive. I have to protect her, mom, dad, and all of Fairy Tail from the hell that I have witnessed."_

"Well it's time for me to go home master, are you coming Naraku?" Juvia asked the black haired male.

"Huh, oh yeah I'll be right there, thank you Master." Naraku said while walking out with Juvia.

After they left Natsu turned to the Master with a great deal of confusion. "So, when did he get his mark."

Master looked at him. "This morning, he asked Mira if he could join the guild."

"Well, he looked excited to walk juvia home." Lucy said with a sly smirk.

Natsu saw the look she gave him, and suddenly became excited, but not too excited.

"Alright, babe don't get carried away." he said before Lucy seductively walked over over to him and crashed their lips together.

"Ahem, excuse me but I would appreciate it if you not have sex in my office." Master said, sure he was a perv, but even he had his boundaries.

Natsu and Lucy looked at the master and blushed. "Well, I'll be at home, coming Natsu." she asked seductively. "Fuck Yeah."

 _With Naraku and Juvia._

"Thank you for walking me home Naraku-san." Juvia said.

"Yeah. No problem." He said.

"D..Do you wanna spend the night?" 'Stupid Juvia you just met him.' she asked while blushing.

Naraku had the same expression, but took the invitation. "Sure." he said as he followed Juvia inside her apartment.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can crash on the couch." she said.

"Okay." he said as he sat on the couch.

After her shower Juvia came out in a towel, and let's just say Naraku almost had a nosebleed when he saw her.

"Um, Naraku my eyes are up here." she said.

Naraku had no idea he was staring at her breast, and turned away blushing. "Sorry."

Juvia put on her night gown which stopped above her knees.

"Well, good night." Naraku said, but before he could leave Juvia stopped him.

"Naraku, can you sleep with me?" She asked while blushing.

"Uh, sure." he said, before taking off shirt and climbing in the bed with her.

Juvia just blushed at the sight of his chislesd chest and six pack, but then turned over to sleep, however she started shivering.

"Your cold aren't you?" Naraku asked. "Come here I'll warm you up."

"Okay." she said as she moved towards him and laid her head on his chest.

'She is so cute when she sleeps.' he said to himself and smiled.

"Thank you, Naraku." she said.

"Huh, what for?" he asked the girl.

"For joining Fairy tail. I don't know why but I feel safe with you here."

"Hmmm, well your safety is my only concern." he said.

"Hm, what was that?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"Well, good night." she said.

"Good night." however she already fell asleep.

"Good night Juvia." he said before kissing her forehead, before drifting off to sleep.

What Naraku didn't see was the smile that formed on Juvia's face.

 _There we have Chapter 2 hope you guy's enjoyed, and until next time see you next time. Don't worry there will be some sexy love making in future chapters. Till next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku

Chapter 3: Juvia Finds Out

 _After Naraku spent the night at Juvia's, it became an everyday occurence and since Naraku didn't have an apartment, he didn't object to it not one bit. Meanwhile with Natsu and Lucy, lets just say they had some passionate sexy time._

"Natsu, wake up." Lucy said trying to wake her idiot of a boyfriend, little did she know he was pretending to be asleep.

Lucy leaned over, only for Natsu to turn around and kiss her lips with hunger. they broke for air, however Natsu grew impatient and latched his mouth on the sweet spot next to his mark on her throat causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Mmmm, Natsu again?" she asked.

Natsu glared at her with eyes clouded by lust. "I can't wait, I love making love to you."

Lucy just blushed before tackling him and looking at him with a lustful look on her face. Natsu just stared at the lustful kitten on top of him, before pulling her down and kissing her neck.

"Natsu, not now." she said. Natsu stared at her in disappointment before letting her go.

"Sorry, Natsu maybe when we come back from the guild." she said showing him her seductive smirk.

Natsu knew he couldn't win this argument. "Ugh, fine."

They made it to the guild and met up with Naraku and Juvia. as soon as they walked in the entire guild congratulated Natsu for becoming Master.

"Natsu, may I speak to you." Erza asked walking up to him.

"Uh, sure Erza." he said, before giving Lucy a quick peck on the lips.

Erza saw how much he cared for Lucy, and smiled, he definitely deserved to become master.

They walked outside and saw Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Naraku, Juvia, and Master waiting for them.

"Yo, Flame brain where were ya." Gajeel asked the pink haired male. "Having fun with your mate."

"Shut up, Lug Nut." he said while blushing.

"That's enough." Master said. "Gajeel, Natsu is now the master, show some respect."

"Gihi." he chuckled, before getting elbowed by Wendy.

"Anyway, why did you pull me away from Lucy." Natsu asked, obviously irritated that he was pulled from his girlfriend.

"We've gotten some info from Naraku, saying that he had seen some suspicious activity in Hargeon the day before he joined the guild." Laxus said.

Naraku just looked at Natsu with tears in his eyes, before running away, leaving everyone confused as hell. Erza offered to get him however Juvia was the on to go retrieve him. After chasing him for a good ten minutes, she found him sitting against a tree crying.

"N...Naraku-san, what's wrong?" Juvia asked. Naraku looked up at her, before wiping the tears away, and standing up.

"Hey, I'm sorry I just ran off like that I didn't mean to." He said. "We should head back."

Before he could leave he felt someone hug him from behind, he turned to see Juvia had hugged him. "Why did you run away like that?" she asked in a sweet, gentle voice.

"I had a vision of my father and mother dying before my eyes." he said.

"Why, I thought you were an orphan." she said. Naraku turned around and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm not an orphan, the reason I joined Fairy Tail, is to protect my parents."

"Are your parents guild members." She asked. "Also you never told me your full name."

He just looked at her before saying something that shocked her. "My name is Naraku Dragneel, son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, and I'm from the future."

Juvia was shocked at what she heard. "W...What?"

 _Dun Dun Dun, Naraku's identity has been revealed, I know Naraku all of a sudden ran away, and yes I'm also confused, but he ran away because he saw a vision of Natsu and Lucy dying right in front of him, who killed the future Natsu and Lucy, where does Juvia come into the picture, and why is Naraku's character similar to Future Trunks'. Find on the next episode of Naraku. No, but seriously I'm sorry if it seems rushed but it is 2:32 in the morning, Anyway I'll see you all later Peace._


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku

Why does Naraku have black hair, And mystery villain revealed.

Naraku has black hair because he is the reincarnation of Gray, you see after his death during the Alverez War, Gray made a promise to Juvia that he would protect her forever, in the future Juvia never aged, so when Naraku became 18 he married Juvia, thus he witnessed _Spoilers_ an unknown person kill Natsu and Lucy, and then rape Juvia in front of his eyes before killing her. It is not yet told who this person is, but I'm pretty sure you could figure it out, also I know he isn't a human but celestial spirit, any guess, It's Loke. Anyway if you don't want spoilers then don't read this update, also the story is not canon, because Loke would never do that, but he became corrupt with power and transformed into his Leo form, also Natsu has an emperor for similar to the Leo form in this story. I hope this answered the question, but there will more detail to this theory in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku

Chapter 5: Comforting Waters

 _Hey guys before I begin this chapter I want to let everyone know that there will be a lemon. Also thanks to everyone who waited for my lazy ass to update. Now without further delay let's begin._

"W...What?" Juvia asked confused.

"Naraku-san, you're from the future?" the water mage asked.

"Yes." Naraku said quitly not sure if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

" Do Natsu and Lucy know?" she asked the black haired male.

"No, I haven't told them yet." he replied.

Juvia just stared at the raven haired man in shock. She had no idea that he was from the future, she thought he was a new member, but what shocked her most was that Natsu and Lucy were his parents, I mean how was it possible, even though he looked like Natsu, he had black hair, Neither Natsu nor Lucy had black hair.

"Naraku-san?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. Naraku couldn't stop staring at the beautiful blue haired goddess in front of him, she was still beautiful in every way.

"Can we continue this conversation at home?" Juvia asked.

Naraku knew that this was going to be a lot for her to process. 'I've got to mark her soon, the sooner I do that I will be able to protect her.'

"Yeah, sure Juvia." he said before they both left the guild.

 _At Juvia's house._

Naraku and Juvia finally made it home after a long walk from the guild. Naraku was ready to call it a day, as it was so late, but Juvia had said something that Naraku had wanted to tell her for a long time.

"Naraku-san?" Juvia asked.

Naraku looked at the girl and noticed the blush on her cheeks, and grew curious.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't dragon-slayers have mates?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they do." he answered.

"Well, I know we just met about 2 days ago, but I feel a special connection with you, I don't know why."

Naraku knew what she meant, and didn't hesitate to crash his lips into hers.

"Naraku, would you ple...?" she asked before being cut off by Naraku's lips.

Juvia, sat there shocked before she melted into the kiss.

Naraku and Juvia kissed for about five minutes before stopping for air.

"I know what you're talking about and yeah I'll mark you." he said seductively.

Naraku removed his jacket exposing his chiseled features,causing Juvia to blush fiercely.

Juvia ran her hands up and down his chest, before attaching her mouth to his. Naraku then attacked her neck with kisses causing her to moan.

"Ngggggh, Naraku-san, please?" she mewled hotly.

Naraku licked her neck before sinking his sharp canines into her neck causing her to moan, after which it left a blue and yellow mark.

Juvia then swiftly removed her coat exposing her exposed chest and then covering her chest, and looking away.

"P...Please don't stare." she said.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful Juvia." he said before attaching his mouth to her pink bud.

"Nyaaaa, Naraku-san, it feels so good." she mewled.

"You're so beautiful Juvia." he said before removing her panties, and noticed her arousal.

"You naughty girl you're already wet, has seeing me like this made you aroused." he said before attaching his mouth to her wet folds, and proceeded to eat her out.

Juvia felt extreme ecstasy when he licked her there.

"Naraku-san, I can't please I...I'm going to AHHHHHHHH." she moaned as she released into his mouth.

Juvia just lay there recovering from her orgasm, before she saw Naraku remove his boxers and pants and aligned himself to her dripping folds, and thrusted into her.

"Nyaahhhhhhhhh, please Naraku-san harder, faster." she moaned

"Juvia, you feel so good, I don't think I can move, you're getting so tight." He moaned as he kept thrusting into her and climaxing.

He then pulled out of her and pulled her close to him.

"Naraku-san, I love you." she said.

Naraku smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you too."

"What are we going to tell the guild?" she asked.

"Hmmm, we'll let them know eventually."

 _There is chapter 5 of Naraku, I hope the lemon was okay, I haven't written one in a while, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time._


End file.
